Deadly453's guide to playing with higher level opponents
This does not apply as much anymore due to the new matchmaking system, but this information can still be useful to all us overachievers out there. The best gear to get the job done It is always good to use a weapon and armor that suits you, but I would highly recomend the auto rifle, hurricane, or mag rail due to their headshot abilities. Headshots kill in a few seconds and deal twice the normal amount of damage. That capability pretty much offsets your enemies superior gear and weapon advantages. Trust me on this. When I was around level 20 I was playing with level 40-60 people and winning the majority of my matches with the mag rail. Once you get the ability to keep a lock on a moving opponents head you will be unstoppable. The best armors are ones that focus on speed (to dodge your opponents fire) or shielding (to absorb it). Your higher level enemies will have better firepower than you, and you need to be ready for it.When facing an foe with an "Splash damage weapon", try to run into the player because it's much more better for both of you to die rather than just you. Strategy You need to be cunning to win against tougher players, but since you are fighting them, you are probably better than a normal person of your rank. Powerups can give you a HUGE advantage, so don't be afraid to abuse them. Just be aware that camping makes you very vulnerable, so don't hang around in one area for too long. Also, the armor mods found in co-op can provide a huge advantage, so play a little bit of that and SAVE THE MODS FOR DEATHMATCH. You will just waste them on co-op since skill is not affected in co-op matches and you get less credits than when you play in Deathmatch. Look for every advantage that you can get, and look at everything tactically. Just charging in randomly and shooting won't even win you a match with people your skill. (Typically) Your two main powerups will be the damage amplifier and the health recharge. They give you a boost because the health recharge can effectively make you have similar endurance to your opponents, and the damage amplifier allows you to take them out fast without having to go through an extended battle in which you lose health. You may ask "why not just use the berserker shield?" This is because the enemies you are facing will undoubtedly have better speed than you, and unless you have infiltrator or albatross, you will most likely not be able to catch them. However, if you can run them into a corner or down into the water with the berserker shield, or gun them down while they're running away, then go for this powerup. (if not only to deprive the other players of it) That's pretty much all I have, but if you have any other strategies feel free to add them below this line. ---- There are 3 strategys to beat tougher players: sniping, powerup hogging, and strafing. Follow this Basic Sniper's Guidebook if you wish to snipe. For powerup hog, get any health recharges you see. DO NOT CAMP UNLESS YOU HAVE HIGH DEFENSE. When you play the game more, you will have a better sense of time of when power ups reappear. When the time is up get the powerup before anyone else. You are aiming for berserker shields or damage amps. Strafing is also a very effective strategy. You will need infiltrator or sniper plus sprinter or airborn plus sprinter or albatross. Your weapon will be mag rail(use the proto if you don;t have upgradable. Turn auto fire on. Using your high speed, run left right left right while continuesly shoot your opponent. You can miss but since auto fire is on, you will at least hit them once every time you cross them.Your aim will improve over time. For best results, aim for head. If enemy is far away, use scope. I thought a good strategy was to use the advantages tat the armors have. So if your a sniper the best weapons would be a Vaporizer and a gravity hook. Shoot the into a dark corner if there is one and pick people off. If you hit a person ther first reaction is to look behind them and if you have good damage, you could take them out before they find you tim135 The best powerup for you i would say is the damage amplifier Especially paired up with a headshot capable weapon such as the Ripper (not recommended) Auto Rifle (Good because of high Rate of Fire) or the Mag-Rail Jr/Proto it can be lethal. Two to three Headshots from a Mag-Rail augmented with a Damage Amplifier will do close to 100 damage to most opponents (unless facing Tankers) If you are facing tankers, then you must either spam the Beserker Shield, or try to outmaneuver them, as in set some traps, such as hiding in a dark corner. Especially good if you have the Sniper, and by extension Sentry armors.To face tankers, always aim for the head with an mag-rail because they have really big helms and are easy to get an headshot. the best powerup is health. /end Random dude with no account: Cloaked armor best with diamond polish, weapons such as the vaporizer not recommended as it will give away your position (while sniping) k0rasi When facing a higher skilled player than you, the objective is to kill him quick because long lasting fights will only advantage them. So the best powerup would be the damage amplifier aside from the berserker shield. Strafing is mandatory if you want to beat higher skilled players: if you run at them in a straight line, there may only be 1 outcome: you getting killed extremely fast by a ripper pro or a mag-rail pro/proto. Knowing the ripper pro very well ( as I play with it myself ), seeing a person running at me in a straight line only means: free kill. Strafing is highly used even at higher ranks and skill. If your opponent had a kill streak, he probably has a high health. That means that a 1 vs 1 fight against him will disadvantage you by far. Solution? Wait for the 3rd person to come back while grabbing a damage amp/health recharge/cloak and hiding somewhere near. When that 3rd person appears and starts fighting with the serial killer, jump in and start shooting at the serial killer. You will have a way bigger chance fighting 2 vs 1. Summary: learn how to strafe, do not jump in a fight with a player having a killstreak and use powerups wisely. ---- Category:Strategy